Chuva
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Levanto-me, com sensação de trabalho cumprido, afinal... a chuva acaba de parar. L/OC.


**Chuva.**

Levanto. Meus passos são bêbados, mas não estou bêbado por causa de álcool, talvez esteja bêbado por causa de doces e lembranças.

**Um doce: **Bolo de morango com cobertura de chantilly.

**Uma lembrança: **O seu sorriso.

Praticamente deixei de viver. Vivo só para meus casos, para ver outros morrerem, para matar outros, para prender os que mataram.

Se te falasse isso, com certeza você sorriria. Poderia ver a decepção nos seus olhos, ou talvez não. Acho que nunca cheguei a te conhecer verdadeiramente, apesar de ter te conhecido desde os seus sete anos.

_Biblioteca. Chuva. Frio. É disso que me lembro. _

_E um sorriso. _

_O seu sorriso. _

Eu sinto a chuva bater no meu corpo, mas não me importa isso. Chuva me trás boas e más lembranças.

**Boa lembrança de chuva: **Você me puxando pela gola da camisa e me beijando, depois de perder uma partida de xadrez e jogar o rei em direção a janela, molhando a peça de chuva.

**Má lembrança de chuva: **Ver o caixão que te levava em direção ao cemitério ser molhado pelas lágrimas do céu.

Poderia ter dito que te amava. Você me dizia isso, mas eu nada respondia, só te beijava. Acho que não tinha coragem de falar aquelas três palavras. Você deveria saber que eu te amava.

Mas você não sabia. E eu percebi isso pelo modo que você sorria. Não era mais um sorriso brilhante como o sol. Era um sorriso triste como a chuva.

_- Você viu? A namorada do cara estranho estava chorando no banheiro. De novo. _

_Aquelas palavras me perfuraram como agulhas. Ignorei. Mais tarde, você viria até mim. Viria e diria o que estava acontecendo. _

_Mas você não veio. _

A chuva molha meu cabelo e minha roupa. Queria que, um dia, suas lágrimas também tivessem feito isso. E que você me contasse o motivo que lhe afligia. Mas, como nada disso aconteceu, percebi duas coisas

**Primeira: **Eu não era seu confidente.

**Segunda: **A chuva era sua confidente.

Percebi isso ao te ver na janela. Você parecia uma obra de arte. Talvez eu também esteja parecendo agora, ao chegar ao cemitério, com a chuva caindo sobre o meu corpo.

_Você estava encostada na janela. Seus olhos brilhavam e seus dedos desenhavam coisas confusas na janela embaçada. Via também seu hálito bater no vidro. Você falava algo, mas tão sussurrado que eu não ouvia. _

_Mas eu conseguia ver os seus desenhos, simplesmente círculos, como se você estivesse hipnotizada. _

_Até que, finalmente, um daqueles desenhos fez sentido. Porque não eram desenhos, eram três palavras em ordem aleatória, que para ninguém fariam sentido. _

_Mas, para mim, elas faziam. _

Procurei seu túmulo, a chuva caía mais forte. Percebi algo. Além do gosto doce da chuva que por vezes molhava minha boca, sentia um gosto salgado. Lágrimas?

Lágrimas eram salgadas. Não gostava de salgados. Talvez fosse esse um dos motivos por você nunca ter chorado perto de mim.

Cheguei ao seu túmulo. Passei os dedos pelas palavras gravadas na lápide, ao mesmo tempo em que me lembra das palavras gravadas na janela.

**Palavras do túmulo: **Seu nome. Sua data de nascença – 12/11/1980 – sua data de morte – 31/10/1996 – e uma inscrição: "Por todas as lágrimas, por todos os risos, por todo o amor. Você é inesquecível".

**Palavras da janela: **Sorriso, tristeza, doença.

Como não havia percebido isso antes? Como nunca consegui ver o quão importante você era para mim? Quando não tinha nenhum caso para me distrair, pensava nisso. E me detestava por me perder nesse mar de lembranças. Tentava ignorar tudo.

Mas hoje não pude ignorar. Porque hoje é Halloween, o dia em que você morreu e também o dia do meu aniversário.

_As crianças do orfanato brincavam. Os adolescentes só "farreavam" e você não fazia nada disso. Você estava deitada na cama do seu dormitório, como esteve durante tantos dias. Tinha pegado pneumonia por tomar tanto banho de chuva. _

_Só que você só passou uma semana no hospital. Você não queria mais. Se fosse para morrer, que morresse onde havia passado toda a vida. _

_Você não soube o quanto isso me doeu. Mas eu não podia falar sobre dor com você. Sabia que sua dor era maior do que a minha. _

Sento-me sobre seu túmulo. Fico me perguntando como não havia percebido o quão doente você estava. A pneumonia foi só uma conseqüência, só o motivo final para te levar embora. Porque você já havia ido a muito.

Seu sorriso estava mais distante, assim como seus olhos. Você já devia estar partindo, mas cada beijo meu era como um "não me deixe". E você não me deixava. Foi quando eu percebi o quanto egoísta que eu era. Foi aí que as duas coisas fatídicas aconteceram.

**Primeira coisa fatídica: **Você saindo no meio de uma noite tempestuosa. Vi você do lado de fora do orfanato pegando chuva, mas nada fiz.

**Segunda coisa fatídica: **No dia seguinte, você ter dito "eu te amo" com voz de adeus.

Fecho os olhos. Seu rosto de forma na minha mente e, mais uma vez, pergunto-me como não notei antes que você estava doente. Sua doença era no coração, a pneumonia foi uma desculpa. Lembro-me do dia em que você morreu. Eu fui até seu dormitório. Normalmente, você estava lendo um livro de poesias. Lia muito desses livros, nos últimos dias de vida. Mas não naquele dia.

_Olhei para você. Você estava escrevendo algo. Percebeu que eu entrei no quarto e deitou a caneta, acabando seu poema. No momento em que você acabou, o meu começou. _

Olhei para você. 

Você sorriu. 

Uma lágrima escorreu. 

Nenhuma palavra foi dita. 

Nenhuma palavra era necessária. 

Abriu a boca. 

Murmurou algo. 

"Perdoe-me". 

Fechou os olhos, para nunca mais abri-los. 

Hoje, olhando para seu túmulo, só tenho algo a dizer: _Eu te amo_.

Levanto-me, com sensação de trabalho cumprido, afinal...

A chuva acaba de parar.

**N/A: **Estranho, muito estranho.

P.S: Repararam que eu não dei nome para a personagem? Pois é imaginem quem vocês quiserem!

P.S2: Obrigada, Lady Murder, por betar.


End file.
